WTF oO
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: Sephiroth comes up with the idea for him, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo to sing My Humps to Cloud. I guess you could call this a song fic!XD! Read and Review. Please! I had loads of fun writing it. Rated T just in case.


A/N: Oh My Jezes! It is no longer Aug. 8. But I am still up and posting stories! XD This one has Sephiroth in it, so that makes me happy. This idea came to me when I was writing the last story. But the real idea as to what they're doing cam to me from the YouTube video Let annoy Cloud! By SasukeUchiha26. If you haven't seen that then you need to. Though there is a certain order to the video's and they start with Cloud's bringing sexy back, and go backwards and forth from Cloud to SHM! Anyways enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Square Enix does. I also don't own My Humps. That belongs to Black Eyed Peas!^^

~INSERTLINEHERE~

I was minding my own business, when out of nowhere Sephiroth comes up behind me and starts singing to me.

"What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?"

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump," Kadaj joined in singing.

"Uhhhhh…"

"My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump," Kadaj sang. "My hump, my hump, my hump, My lovely little lumps. Check it out."

I was thoroughly getting scared.

"I drive these brother's crazy. I do it on the daily. They treat me very nicely. They me all these ices," Kadaj kept singing. "Dolce and Gabbana, Fendi and NaDonna, Karan, they keep sharing' all their money got me wearin' fly. Brother I ain't askin'. They say they love my ass n' Seven Jeans, True Religion's. I say no but they keep givin'. So I keep taken. We can keep datin'. I keep on demonstrating my love."

Loz and Yazoo randomly popped up to sing background with Sephiroth. "Love."

"My love, my love, my love." Kadaj.

"Love." Sephiroth, Loz, and Yazoo.

"Would you shut up and leave me alone?" I shouted at them.

"You love my lady lumps," I am ignored.

"Love."

"My humps, my humps, my humps."

"Love."

"My humps they got you."

"She's got me spending."

I have to admit they have good singing voices but they are creeping me out because I know Kadaj definitely doesn't have lady lumps.

"Oh, spending all your money on me, and spending time on me."

"She's got me spending."

"Oh, spending all your money one me, and spending time on me."

"What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?" Sephiroth again.

"I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off my hump."

"What you gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans?" Loz this time.

"I'ma make, make, make, make you scream. Make you scream. Make you scream. Cos of my hump."

"Ha."

"…"-that was me, by the way.

"My hump, my hump, my hump."

"What?"

"I'm thinking what too…" I murmur.

"My hump, my hump, my hump."

"Ha."

"My lovely lady lumps. Check it out."

"I met a girl down at the disco," Yazoo started singing solo. "She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go. I could be your baby, you could be my honey. Let's spend time not money. I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff. Milky, milky cocoa. Mix your milk with my cocoa puff. Milky, milky cocoa puff, riiiiiiight."

"They say I'm really sexy. The boys they wanna sex me." Kadaj started back up.

"Uhhhhhhmmmmmmm…" I said wide-eyed.

"They always standing next to me. Always dancing next to me," He just kept going. "Tryin' feel my hump, hump. Lookin' at my lump, lump. You can look but you can't touch it. If you touch it I'ma start some drama. You don't want no drama. No, no drama. No, no, no, no drama."

"Seriously, what the fuck?" I asked.

"So don't pull on my hand boy." Ignored again. "You ain't my man, boy. I'm just tryin' dance boy. And move my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My lovely lady lumps."

"Lumps."

"My lovely lady lumps."

"Lumps."

"My lovely lady lumps."

"Lumps."

"In the back and in the front."

"Lumps."

"My lovin' got you."

"She's got me spending."

"Oh, Spendin' all your money on me. And spending time on me."

"She's got me spending."

"Oh, Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me."

"What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?" Sephiroth.

"I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off my hump?" Kadaj.

"What you gon' do with all that ass. All that ass inside them jeans?" Loz.

"I'ma make, make, make, make you scream. Make you scream, make you scream." Kadaj.

"What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?" Yazoo.

"I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off this hump." Kadaj.

"What you gon' do wit all that breast? All that breast inside that shirt?" Sephiroth.

"I'ma make, make, make, make you work. Make you work, work. Make you work."

"What's this have to do with me?" I asked when they were done.

"Absolutely nothing," Kadaj said.

"But it was fun," Yazoo giggled.

"Yeah, lots of fun." Loz remarked.

"My idea," Seph made clear.

"Okay?" I said. " You are all psychos." With that I walked away as they all laughed heartily.

~INSERTLINEHERE~

o.O That was interesting…

A/N: Well, that's that. I had this picture in my head of SHM dancing around singing this song to Cloud while I was writing. Please tell me what you guys think. I like people's opinions. Anyways…. Much love! Until next time!

~Alyssia


End file.
